Hogwarts in love
by Neissa
Summary: Hogwarts es un lugar perfecto para la magia, la amistad, el compañerismo... y también para el amor. Conjunto de cinco escenas sobre el amor con diferentes parejas como protagonistas: Harry&Ginny, Draco&Pansy, Hermione&Draco, Ron&Lavender y Luna&Nott.
1. Amor romántico

_**Fic: **Hogwarts in love._

_**Parejas:** Harry/Ginny (1), Draco/Pansy (2), Draco/Hermione (3), Ron/Lavender (4) y Theodore Nott/Luna (5)._

_**Género:** Básicamente, humor y romance. En el segundo capítulo será drama._

_**Reto:** Para Retos Ilustrados._

_**Tabla:** Tipos de amor._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el escenario pertenecen a la gran Jotaká._

* * *

**~Amor romántico~**

**Harry & Ginny**

**

* * *

**

_Aparece._

Un alumno de primer año Gryffindor se dejó ver corriendo por la esquina junto a su compañero. Su carrera se vio interrumpida por una ceñuda profesora McGonagall. Ginny frunció los labios mientras la mujer les quitaba cinco puntos a su casa. Debía ser más específica.

_Harry, quiero que aparezcas ahora mismo por este pasillo. _

Cuando vio una desordenada cabellera negra, sintió su corazón latir a mayor velocidad en su pecho. Su cara de felicidad se congeló en su rostro al ver que su hermano codeaba a Harry entre risas. Ginny puso una cara larga. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Ron el mejor amigo de su novio? Así era imposible salir con alguien.

―¡Harry! ―lo llamó esforzándose en ignorar a su hermano.

El chico la encontró con la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa que Ginny consideró adorable. Ambos Gryffindor se acercaron a ella entre la multitud que circulaba apretadamente en el pasillo. La joven cruzó los dedos tras su espalda. Se tenía que acordar, el hecho de que no hubiera mencionado nada en los últimos días no quería decir nada. Hoy era diferente, y su querido Harry sin duda se acordaba de esa fecha tan especial para ambos.

―Oye, hermana, que yo también estoy aquí, ¿eh? ―se quejó Ron al llegar hasta ella.

Ginny volvió a ignorarle y se volvió hacia se novio con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

―Harry, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ―inquirió con un tono que decía claramente que algo importante había pasado y él tenía que hacer algo.

Harry la miró desconcertado y se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

―Claro… Me gusta mucho tu pelo, el nuevo corte le sienta genial ―aventuró con una sonrisa indecisa.

Ginny bufó.

―El "nuevo corte" me lo hice hace dos meses. Pero no me voy a enfadar contigo por eso porque hoy es un día para estar felices. ¿Sabes qué día es?

―¡No será tu cumpleaños! ―exclamó Ron sobresaltado.

La chica contó hasta diez mentalmente y pidió a cualquier dios que pasara por allí paciencia.

―No, Ron ―comenzó a decir Ginny muy lentamente, como si hablara con alguien extranjero o simplemente idiota―. Mi cumpleaños fue en verano, el once de agosto. Soplaste mis velas, me estrellaste la tarta que aún no había probado en la cara, me regalaste una caja de bombones vacía (espero que se te atragantaran) y te quedaste con la pluma de oro que me dio la tía-abuela Margaret.

―¡Mira lo bien que me queda! ―exclamó alegremente el chico abriéndose la túnica y mostrando la pluma, que lanzaba destellos dorados desde el bolsillo de la camisa blanca.

Ginny le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a ningunearlo. Se dirigió a Harry con decisión y fuego en los ojos, lo que puso al Gryffindor más nervioso todavía.

―¿Y bien, Harry?, ¿qué día es hoy?

―Es un día maravilloso que espero pasar contigo, disfrutando de tu compañía y… llego tarde a clase. ¡Nos vemos luego! ―añadió apresuradamente echando a correr con Ron, quien se reía seguramente por cualquier bobada.

"Chicos", pensó malhumorada mientras se encaminaba hacia su siguiente clase. "Se les perdona por ser guapos, pero por mí estaban todos mejor disecados. Empezando por mi hermano. ¡Y encima se me ha roto la pluma!". Sus quejas mentales le ayudaban a desahogarse, curiosamente. No obstante, no sirvieron para ahuyentar la idea de que Harry se había olvidado de su aniversario. ¡Llevaban un año juntos! ¿Acaso hay fecha más importante? Pasaba que a Harry no le interesase la canción que había escogido para ellos, o la foto en la que salían juntos muy acaramelados, o la nube que había visto con forma de corazón ―¡su nube!―; pero que se le hubiera olvidado qué día era hoy… ¡para encerrarle en Azkaban y tirar la llave!

Las clases pasaron a una velocidad alarmante, y ella apenas prestó atención a ninguna. No dejaba de pensar en Harry y en su aniversario. ¿Tal vez ella le estaba dando más importancia de la necesaria? O sea, sólo era un día más. No ocurría nada especial, únicamente se recordaba algo que había pasado ese mismo día unos años atrás. Harry no es que fuera desconsiderado, sólo práctico. Ginny soltó un hondo suspiro mientras salía de su última clase del día. De todas formas, le hubiera gustado algún plan, aunque sólo fuera pasar toda la tarde juntos ―lo cual ya era de por sí extraño, pues Harry siempre estaba con Ron y Hermione o jugando al quidditch―. ¡Pero bueno, no importaba! Ahora mismo subiría a su habitación y se pondría a estudiar, como una chica trabajadora y eficiente. "Odio mi vida…"

―¡Malfoy, te he dicho miles de veces que no molestes a los niños pequeños! Merlín, ¿es que me vas a hacer llamar a la profesora McGonagall?

―¡Oh, cuidado, Granger va a llamar a una versión más vieja de ella para que me riña! Tengo un miedo que no puedo con él. A propósito, ¿no crees que empiezas a repetirte? Recicla el pergamino donde escribes tus frases y cómprate uno nuevo. Tranquila, ya te dejo yo el dinero. Sabes cómo me encantan tus soporíferos discursos.

Ginny asomó la cabeza por la esquina del tercer piso y vio a su mejor amiga discutiendo con Draco Malfoy, de la casa Slytherin. El chico no dejaba de deambular por el castillo molestando a los Gryffindor, y Hermione hacía lo que podía tratando de defender a los de los cursos más bajos. Ginny bufó exasperada mientras caminaba hacia ellos. ¡Por qué no había nunca un profesor cerca cuando Malfoy hacía de las suyas!

―Gracias, pero eres tú el que todavía no has entendido ese "discurso soporífero" que tantas veces he repetido. Y ahora mismo irás donde la profesora y le dirás lo que has hecho ―dijo con aire muy digno, levantando su respingona nariz.

―Por supuesto. En cuanto te vayas iré a donde esa magnífica mujer, confesaré mis terribles delitos y pediré un justo castigo. Oh, y mientras se lo piensa, tal vez le pida matrimonio. Es sangre limpia, ¿verdad?

―¿Me tomas por tonta?

―Me ofende que todavía tengas que preguntarlo.

―Hermione, vámonos de aquí. Este chico es insoportable ―dijo Ginny cogiendo del brazo a su amiga y tirando de él. Hermione la miró con sorpresa.

―¡Ginny! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? No te había visto.

Draco soltó un bufido burlón.

―Y como colofón, necesita gafas. Seguramente eso realzará tu sorprendente atractivo ―comentó incapaz de pronunciar bien las palabras por la risa.

Hermione y Ginny le fulminaron con la mirada y se marcharon de ahí a paso apresurado. La pelirroja la miró asombrada: no era normal que ella se rindiera sin dejar a Malfoy a la altura del betún. Se le ocurrió una idea ante la visión del maleducado y repelente chico: si comparaba a su novio con él, Harry parecía un atento caballero de brillante armadura. Vaya, quién iba a decirle que Malfoy podría servir para algo.

No pararon de caminar hasta llegar a la sala común, donde Ginny se disponía a subir a su habitación para ponerse una ropa más cómoda. Hermione la detuvo poniendo una mano en su muñeca.

―Ginny, Harry me ha pedido que te diga algo.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

―¿Sí?

―¿Recuerdas la escoba que se le partió en su último partido? ―Esperó a que asintiera para seguir―: Bien, pues ya se la han arreglado y le han implementado algunas mejoras. Quería que echarais un partido o una carrera, para probar las propiedades.

"Lo que toda chica desea hacer por su aniversario con su novio…"

―Claro, Hermione. Luego bajo ―dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Mientras se cambiaba, miró el exterior. Era casi de noche y cuando montaran en las escobas todo estaría tan oscuro que no verían nada. Volvió a suspirar mientras se ajustaba la capa. "Feliz aniversario con el atento Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley".

Él ya se encontraba esperándola. Su pelo moreno era movido desordenadamente por el suave viento otoñal. Su pose relajada y la suave sonrisa de sus labios hicieron que el enfado de Ginny se redujera. No podía evitarlo; ése era el efecto que Harry siempre hacía en ella. Irónicamente, le enfadaba el que no pudiera enfadarse con él.

―¿Nos vamos? ―inquirió haciendo un gesto a la escoba que llevaba en la mano y montando en la propia.

Harry asintió y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente. Ginny soltó una risita por su vanidad, siguiéndole de cerca. Le encantaba volar, pero esa noche no fue el habitual bálsamo que solía recorrerla al alcanzar las nubes. No podía evitar sentirse deprimida. Harry vio su cara larga y trató de animarla:

―Eh, ¿por qué no echamos una carrera al claro del bosque que hay junto al lago? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. Ginny se esforzó en devolvérsela.

Recorrieron toda la superficie acuosa a gran velocidad. La noche estaba en calma y no hacía frío, aunque tal vez si hiciera un poco de viento ―que aumentaba doblemente al ir volando―. Llegaron al claro tras unos largos instantes en los que Ginny había estado mirando a Harry, quien no le devolvía la mirada. ¿Podía el día ser peor?

Cuando bajaron de la escoba, Harry le tapó los ojos y la condujo rápidamente a la orilla del lago.

―Harry, ¿qué haces? ―protestó tratando de ver algo.

―Eres tan impaciente como tu hermano ―se quejó a su vez él.

―Lávate la boca después de decir cosas como esas.

La mano cayó, y Ginny se dispuso a reñir a su novio por su falta de tacto, pero su sonrisa la desconcertó. Harry la hizo girarse, haciendo que se topara con un caótico picnic. La comida estaba a la vista, por lo que se la estarían comiendo los insectos o se habría puesto fría; el mantel estaba arrugado, muestra de que no se había puesto cuidado en lo que se hacía; la vela que una vez había emitido una débil luz ahora estaba apagada, producto del viento. Ginny sintió que las lágrimas le afloraban en la comisura de los ojos. Era perfecto.

―¡Harry, me encanta! ―exclamó echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole con ganas. El chico la estrechó entre sus brazos y respondió tiernamente.

―¿Entonces te ha gustado? ―preguntó con un brillo de esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos verdes.

―Tonto, ¿cómo no me va a gustar? Eso sí, ha sido muy cruel de tu parte el hacerme creer que se te había olvidado qué día era hoy…

―¿Cómo olvidarlo? No me hacen especial gracia este tipo de cosas, pero como para ti es importante, hice un esfuerzo.

―¿No te gusta celebrar nuestro aniversario del primer año juntos? ―preguntó con una nota de decepción en la voz.

―No es eso, sino que para mí todos los días que paso contigo son motivo de celebración.

―Harry, eso es… ―No llegó a completar la frase, pues se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de Harry para besarle con nuevo entusiasmo.

Entre risas, él la separó y sacó un paquete rojo de su túnica.

―También tengo esto para ti, Ginny. ―Su sonrisa estaba llena de ternura.

Ilusionada y aún perpleja por la sorpresa, abrió descuidadamente el regalo, desgarrando la envoltura y levantando después la tapa de la caja rectangular. Se preparó para soltar algún halago o decir cuantísimo le gustaba lo que quisiera que fuese, pero simplemente se quedó boquiabierta. No dijo nada.

―Vaya, te he dejado sin palabras―bromeó con un guiño―. Ya sabía que te gustaría, a mí en lo personal me encantó.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja arqueada y le devolvió con lentitud el regalo. Harry lo recibió algo sorprendido por su actitud.

―Me alegro de que pienses así, Harry ―comentó arrastrando las palabras―. Creo que yo te regalaré lo mismo por tu cumpleaños. Te gusta y encima es barato.

Harry observó atónito la caja. Estaba vacía.

―P-pero… ¿dónde está el regalo? Era una pluma muy bonita que había visto en el Callejón Diagon, bañada en oro y con bandas plateadas. Como la tuya estaba muy desgastada pensé… ¿Por qué está la caja vacía? Cuando se la di a Ron para preguntarle si te gustaría el regalo y me la devolvió, la guardé en mi túnica y no volví a sacarla. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Ginny no decía nada mientras su querido Harry efectuaba su desconcertado monólogo. Su expresión era tranquila, pero en su interior lo veía todo rojo. Lo había hecho de nuevo. En su aniversario. Cuando todo era tan perfecto.

"Te mataré con las plumas que tanto te gustan, Ron Weasley".

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? El próximo capítulo será "Amor traicionero"._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	2. Amor traicionero

_Bueno, aquí traigo el segundo tipo de amor. Le añado algo de drama al asunto, pero no lo suficiente como para que contraste con el primer capítulo. La pareja esta vez es Draco/Pansy, aunque se puede apreciar algo más._

_Gracias por comentar a **Sugus, luna-maga, sailor mercuri o neptune, beautifly92, León Durmiente, Jane~Saya, Zareth Malfoy y Lithium**. _

_**Escena:** Amor traicionero._

_**Pareja:** Draco/Pansy/?_

_**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama._

* * *

**~Amor traicionero~**

**Draco & Pansy**

**

* * *

**

Draco bostezó, aburrido. No había nada interesante que hacer, y eso le hastiaba de sobremanera. Repasó mentalmente todo aquello que le divertía, para ver si conseguía desprenderse de esa densa aura de sopor: podía jugar un rato al quidditch con Crabbe y Goyle y probar si podía derribarles de la escoba con una Bludger. Asintió, complacido. Parecía buen plan. O se lo había parecido hasta que unos alumnos de Slytherin que venían de un entrenamiento entraron en la sala común con las capas empapadas. Draco hizo una mueca. Nada de quidditch.

Podía también gastar una broma pesada a algún profesor. Draco esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras recordaba con un brillo soñador en los ojos la vez en la que había puesto un escreguto de cola explosiva en uno de los baúles para demostraciones del aula de _Transformaciones._ El chico no conseguía concretar qué había sido mejor: la cara espantada de McGonagall cuando esperaba ver a unos conejos en el interior del baúl o la expresión horrorizada de Hagrid al ver a unos esponjosos y rosados animales en vez de sus despreciables y repugnantes amiguitos cuando iba a alimentarlos. Por supuesto, el premio se lo llevaba la clase destrozada y el que Transformaciones se suspendiera en tanto arreglasen el aula. Draco se había colgado una invisible medalla y sus compañeros Slytherin le habían aplaudieron a su paso.

Draco desechó la idea al momento. Su casa estaba empatada con Gryffindor en ese momento, y no podía permitirse el que le pillaran y le restaran puntos. ¿Qué podía hacer? La situación se tornaba desesperada. Nada había tan peligroso como el aburrimiento.

―¡Draco!

El Slytherin dirigió una mirada vaga hacia su derecha, de donde venía con una gran sonrisa Pansy Parkinson. Draco disfrutaba de la compañía de Pansy porque tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran sangre limpia, de Slytherin. Habían nacido para ser ganadores. Además estaba el importante hecho de que compartían los mismos gustos. Pansy adoraba a Draco como si éste fuera en realidad un dios. El Slytherin también lo creía. ¿Hacía falta añadir nada más?

―Pansy, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó con aburrimiento en la voz. Pansy enarcó una ceja ante su pose: la cabeza rubia de Draco rozaba el suelo, y sus piernas estaban flexionadas sobre el respaldo del sillón. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―¿Te aburres o es que quieres ver el mundo al revés? ―contestó con sorna mientras le ayudaba a ponerse recto. Draco bufó.

―Me aburro, evidentemente. ¿Hay algo interesante por ahí? ―Señaló con un gesto la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.

―Nada, el castillo está muerto. Los domingos son un muermo.

―Gracias, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Alguna idea para no morir de aburrimiento?

―Podríamos hacer el trabajo que nos han mandado para _Historia de la magia_ juntos ―propuso Pansy con voz entusiasta y ojos brillantes.

Draco la miró con seriedad y comentó arrastrando las palabras:

―No sé si tu intención es acelerar mi desgraciado fallecimiento o que eres realmente mala poniendo planes divertidos, Pansy, pero resulta que la masacre de los duendes del siglo XVII perdió su gracia en segundo.

―Bueno, tal vez debamos pensar en algo… diferente ―dijo la chica cambiando radicalmente su tono y sentándose en el regazo del chico. Rozó con sus finos labios su cuello mientras le pasaba una mano por los cabellos rubios, desordenándoselos.

―Lo cierto es que no tengo… ―Draco se detuvo ahí bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? "¿Lo siento, Pansy, preciosa, pero no me apetece ir a follar?" Definitivamente no. A saber qué dirían de él si se negaba a un buen rato de placer con una de las chicas más guapas de Slytherin. No deseaba que nadie dudara de su impecable masculinidad.

―¿No tienes qué? ―inquirió Pansy, perpleja.

―No tengo… tiempo para esto ―improvisó sobre la marcha con una sonrisa débil.

―¿Cómo? Pero si antes habías dicho que estabas aburrido y que no tenían nada que hacer…

―Acabo de recordar una cosa importante ―aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza para reforzar su actitud―. Nosotros… esto… tú y yo… ¡tenemos que hacer la ronda de prefectos, eso es!

Pansy se separó de su cuerpo y se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes. Luego, soltó un quejido.

―¡Morgana, se me había olvidado! Estás en todo, cariño ―añadió depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios y levantándose.

Draco la observó arreglarse la ropa arrugada atónito. ¿De verdad había ronda de prefectos? Se permitió soltar una breve sonrisa satisfecha. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor. Hasta cuando le salía algo mal, lo arreglaba sin darse cuenta. Merecía un puto monumento, y no ese engreído y bizco de Potter.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué te creías? ―fanfarroneó al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la guiaba fuera de la sala común.

Adoraba estar junto a Pansy. Sabía subirle el ego como nadie. Bueno, se apresuró a rectificar, Weasley también lo hacía genial. Nada como un idiota pobretón para mostrar a un Malfoy la decadencia de la sociedad y su elevada posición en ella.

Ambos recorrieron los pasillos del tercer piso con marcha lenta. Pansy aprovechaba para hacerle caricias aquí y allá mientras Draco se limitaba con sonrisa complacida a mantenerla pegada a él con un brazo. En el campo visual del chico entró un Gryffindor de no más de doce años, que corría con aparente prisa. Los Slytherin se detuvieron con máscaras de indiferencia. Al pasar el niño junto a ellos, Draco alargó una pierna aparentando estar distraído. Ésta se enredó con los pies del Gryffindor y lo obligó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Pansy empezó a reírse de la expresión dolida y humillada del niño.

―¡No os mováis de ahí! ¡Os he visto!

Los Slytherin se giraron como si nada para ver quién les estaba gritando. Una figura con andar apresurado se dirigía hacia ellos con expresión fulminante. La prefecta Hermione Granger estaba furiosa, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Primero se agachó donde estaba el pequeño Gryffindor para preguntarle si estaba bien y ayudarle a levantarse. Después de que éste se alejara corriendo ―Draco pensó que los estúpidos leones nunca aprendían―, se giró para fulminarlos con la mirada con los puños apretados a los costados.

―¿Pero a vosotros os parece normal esto? ―exclamó muy enfadada.

Los chicos hicieron como si se lo pensaran.

―Bueno, no, tu pelo nunca me ha parecido normal, pero consideré que sería descortés mencionártelo. Pero ya que pides una opinión… ―ironizó Pansy con una mirada burlona.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de lanzarle una maldición. Era prefecta, y tenía dar ejemplo. No estaba bien saltarse las normas por un asunto personal. No era correcto dejar sin dientes a una chica por el hecho de que se hubiera metido con sus desordenados cabellos. ¿Podía? Por supuesto, sería un visto y no visto. Parkinson la desdentada. ¿Debía? Si quería contar con el respeto y la confianza de los profesores, ni pensarlo siquiera. Pero no iba en contra de las normas el soñar…

―¡Hablo muy en serio! De esta no os libráis, pienso notificar a la profesora McGonagall lo que habéis hecho. Por muy prefectos que seáis, no podéis…

―Vaya, Granger, estoy enternecido ―la cortó Draco llevándose una mano al corazón―. ¿Nunca antes nos habías delatado? Vamos, confiesa: te _encanta _ver cómo nos metemos con vuestros cachorros.

―¡Cachorros! Qué buena, Draco ―le halagó Pansy abrazándole por la espalda y dándole un suave mordisco en la oreja. Draco soltó una risita por la caricia.

Hermione observó la escena con una mueca.

―Dios, ¿tenéis que hacer esto aquí? Hay niños delante.

―Granger, que todavía sigas usando pañales no quiere decir que tengamos que reprimirnos los demás delante de ti. Casi me dan pena el pobretón y el cara-rajada. ¿Cómo viven con una puritana como tú? No me extraña que se hayan hecho gays.

Hermione estaba preparada para contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, sólo estaba ellos en el pasillo. La cara se le puso roja de furia.

―¡Basta ya! Ahora mismo me voy a decirle lo que habéis hecho a la profesora McGonagall. Más os vale no molestar a nadie más.

Mientras se alejaba a paso enfurecido, Pansy no pudo evitar añadir:

―¡Sí, y añade a los cargos que se nos imputan la corrupción infantil, Granger! ―Un lejano bufido fue su respuesta. ―Merlín, cómo me gusta poner rabiosa a Granger. ¡Qué gracia cuando se pone en plan "prefecta modelo"! Es tan patética…

―Tienes razón ―asintió Draco. Con un gesto la acercó más a él, sobresaltándola―. ¿Sabes? Este encuentro me ha excitado hasta un punto increíble. ¿Volvemos a las mazmorras?

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y depositó dos besos rápidos en sus labios.

―Por supuesto, mi amor.

Todo estaba como debía ser. La pálida piel de Pansy contrastaba con las sábanas verdes, y sus cortos cabellos morenos estaban esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza. La chica le acaricia con manos expertas, provocándole eventuales gemidos. Los besos de ella estaban repartidos por todo su pecho, mientras que él tenía enterrada su cabeza en el cuello de la Slytherin, saboreándolo. Cuando su boca llegó al pecho de ella, Pansy gimió:

―Te quiero, Draco.

Pero él no escuchó su voz, sino la de otra persona. Por eso, no tardó en responder:

―Yo también te quiero.

Se agachó hasta tocar el pelo de ella con la punta de la nariz. Aspiró lentamente, inhalando la dulce fragancia. Como se lo había imaginado: deliciosa canela. Tomó con una mano uno de los mechones castaños y se lo pasó por la cara, apreciando la suavidad al tacto. Unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada con brillo ensoñado. Al notarlo, se deslizó con rapidez en el interior de la chica, arrancándole un prolongado suspiro.

Siempre era así, como debía ser. Ella le susurraba palabras de amor al oído mientras él aumentaba la velocidad. No había nada que le excitara más que ese armonioso sonido. La sonrisa de la chica, llena de dientes un poco más grandes de lo que deberían, le resultaba insuperable. Era una pena ella que fuera tan inferior. Estaba llegando a su límite, y lo que veía empezaba a desdibujarse. Con un hondo gemido, se desplomó sobre la saciada chica, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

―Te quiero, Draco ―repitió Pansy suavemente.

Esta vez, él no contestó. Se había roto el sueño. Con los brazos flexionados y las manos tras su cabeza, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. La respiración de su compañera poco a poco se fue acompasando hasta que por fin Draco supo que estaba dormida. Aprovechó ese momento para mirarla. Sus cabellos eran morenos y cortos, no castaños y largos. Los ojos que descansaban apaciblemente tras los delicados párpados no eran marrones, sino negros como una noche oscura. El sabor que aún bailaba en su boca no era de embriagadora canela. Era penetrante menta.

Draco suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por el cuerpo dormido de su compañera. "Lo lamento tanto, Pansy. Yo no quería traicionarte, de verdad. Después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa de ser la persona equivocada."

_No es culpa tuya no ser ella._

_

* * *

_

_Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Mejor, peor o igual que el anterior? Creo que ya sabéis quién es la chica en la que piensa Draco, ¿no?_

_Siguiente escena: Amor competitivo [Draco&Hermione]._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa.  
_


	3. Amor competitivo

_Bueno, el sábado subí esto, pero ocurrió un problema y me salió mal (partes borradas y signos cambiados). En fin, es lo que pasa cuando publicas con fanfiction(.)net escacharrado. De nuevo, gracias por los reviews :) Aquí va la versión buena.  
_

_Tres, dos, uno,..._

* * *

**~Amor competitivo~**

**Draco&Hermione**

**

* * *

**

―Que no, Ron. Que los duendes ladrones de calcetines no existen ―repitió cansinamente Hermione por cuarta vez en la tarde―. Nunca han existido y no van a hacerlo. Lo que dices es absurdo.

―¿Ah? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si tratan de vengarse de los magos por el pasado sangriento al que les sometimos? ¿Y si esta es la segunda rebelión de los duendes?

―Y lo hacen… ¿robando calcetines? ¿La venganza va de dejarnos los pies fríos o que nos volvamos locos buscándolos? ―ironizó la chica haciendo alusión al frenético estado de su amigo. Cada semana era lo mismo. ― Ron, vete a volver a mirar por tus cajones y déjame estudiar. Mañana tenemos examen de Transformaciones.

―¿Para qué voy a hacerlo? Me han robado los calcetines unos malvados duendes y no voy a encontrarlos… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en estudiar en una situación así?

―¿Sabes? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Luna Lovegood.

―Que ella sea la única persona que me crea no significa que… ¡espera, Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?

Ella simplemente meneó la cabeza y salió por el hueco del cuadro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Así no había quien estudiase. Ron debería preocuparse más por sus notas que por la misteriosa desaparición de calcetines. ¡Por Merlín, si hasta a ella le estaba costando aprenderse el temario de la materia! La profesora McGonagall había subido mucho el nivel de un año para otro, por lo que Hermione se pasaba las semanas previas a los exámenes estudiando en la biblioteca o en la sala común ―siempre que a Ron no le "robasen" prendas unos seres imaginarios―. Respetaba mucho a la jefa de su casa, pero aquel intensivo régimen de estudio al que les estaba sometiendo le estaba resintiendo los ánimos. Harry y Ron decían que se lo tomaba todo demasiado en serio y que debía descansar de vez en cuando, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con los EXTASIS tan cerca? No, era completamente imposible. Debía esforzarse por sacar la mejor nota posible.

Con paso decidido entró en la biblioteca. Soltó un profundo quejido al verla abarrotada. No debía extrañarse, después de todo, era época de exámenes. Ojalá en su sala común no hubiera tanto ruido ―tampoco es que estuviera muy llena, pero la presencia de Ron se hacía notar―. Emitiendo un lastimero suspiro, buscó alguna mesa vacía donde sentarse sin ser molestada. La zona central de la biblioteca estaba llena de alumnos de todos los cursos hablando en crecientes murmullos. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron al ver una mesa libre, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que los Slytherin de séptimo estaban en el mueble contigo, sus esperanzas se evaporaron. "Mi gozo en un pozo", gruñó para sí mientras iba recorriendo las estanterías. Después de haber pasado por casi toda la biblioteca, dio con lo que buscaba. Era una mesa solitaria, idónea para ella y sus deseos de estudiar en tranquilidad. Esbozó una sonrisa complaciente mientras se sentaba y abría el libro de Transformaciones. Ahora iba a poder concentrarse.

_Crash, crash, crash._

Ignoró aquel molesto rasgueo y fijó su mirada en el libro. "Para cambiar la especie de un animal, es necesario alejar pensamientos secundarios de la mente y pronunciar correctamente el hechizo transmutador. En caso contrario, podría darse que el mago se auto-embrujara en el intento. En 1876, la bruja Ann Millers sufrió un extraño accidente con…", leía para sí misma. No se estaba enterando de nada.

_Pum, pum, pum._

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Es que la gente no podía hacer menos ruido en una biblioteca? Aquellos rítmicos y chirriantes sonidos le estaban martilleando la cabeza. De mal humor, recorrió con la mirada su alrededor para dar con el culpable. Se sobresaltó cuando sólo vio a un alumno de séptimo, aparentemente enfrascado en la lectura de "El mundo de las plantas aromáticas II". No era su día, se dijo con fastidio."Ignórale, Hermione".

_Trash, trash, trash. _

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de ira. No era posible crear tanto ruido mientras se leía. No podía no saber que esos sonidos eran molestos. No había pasado de página desde que había hecho aparición en el pasillo y cogido el libro. A Draco Malfoy no le interesaba la botánica.

―Disculpa, ¿te importaría leer en otra parte? A algunos nos gusta estudiar en silencio ―comentó con una educación que no creyó que él mereciese. Éste esbozó una media sonrisa y la miró por encima del libro.

―A mí también, Granger. ¿Por qué no te callas? Interrumpes mi lectura ―dijo arrastrando las palabras con un deje burlón.

Hermione no iba a dejarse picar. Volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro, ignorando deliberadamente su próxima presencia. Él era una de las razones por las que ponía tanto empeño en el estudio. No es que ella quisiera ser la primera en todo o que no soportara que alguien sacara mejor puntuación ―no era una maniática, ¿eh?―; pero que ese Slytherin la superara en su campo la enervaba. Nunca le había visto preocupado por sacar el curso adelante; ni preguntaba dudas, ni levantaba la mano para responder las cuestiones planteadas, ni tan siquiera mantenía la boca cerrada en clase. Aún así, la mayoría de las veces casi igualaba su nota ―en pociones, evidentemente, la superaba―. ¡No era justo!

―No sabía que tardaras tanto en leer un párrafo, Granger. Creí que estudiabas tanto por ser una rata de biblioteca sin remedio. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad es que necesitas más tiempo que los demás para comprender la lección ―rió burlonamente el chico mientras apoyaba la espalda en la estantería.

―Y yo no sabía que era tan interesante como para que me miraras durante "tanto tiempo" ―replicó Hermione con rabia. ―¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz, Malfoy?

Draco hizo como si se lo pensara.

―Veamos, las opciones son estar aquí molestándote o ir a estudiar el soporífero tema de Transformaciones. ¿Qué hacer? Molestarte, por supuesto.

―Ni por esas me desconcentrarás para sacar mejor nota que yo ―se le escapó a la chica, que se dio de bofetones mentales. ¡Cómo podía decirle esto!

―¿Mejor nota que tú? ―repitió genuinamente sorprendido. En un segundo se recuperó y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa― Si eso es lo que te preocupa, te recomiendo que te resignes. Una sangre sucia nunca podrá ser mejor que yo en una materia mágica. Te dejo Historia de la magia (cuyo profesor es casi tan divertido como tú) y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (en la cual podrías sustituir a ese bruto de Hagrid y nadie se daría cuenta).

―Puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que tú si me esfuerzo ―insistió apretando los puños bajo la mesa. Era insufrible.

―Es normal que pienses así. ―Draco asintió como si hubiese dicho una gran verdad. ― Si no te esforzaras, no me llegarías ni a la suela de mis zapatos (italianos, ¿sabes?).

―No me refería a eso, estúpido. Si tan seguro estás de que sacarás mejor nota que yo mañana, ¿por qué no te vas a practicar quidditch? La semana que viene competiréis contra Gryffindor, y todo el mundo sabe quién va a ganar.

―Nosotros, por supuesto. Como si unos patéticos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia nos pudieran derrotar ―aseguró con desdén impregnada en su suave e hiriente voz―. Entérate, Granger: yo puedo ganarte a ti a cualquiera de tus amigos idiotas cuando quiera y donde quiera.

―Lo cual demuestra que soñar es gratis.

―Tiene que serlo, de otro modo Weasley sería aún más pobre. Espera… ¿eso es posible? ―Nuevamente, se puso una mano en el mentón en actitud reflexiva.

―Mira, pedazo de…

―¡Draco!

Ambos se giraron para ver a una chica acercándose por el pasillo en el que se encontraba el Slytherin. Hermione compuso una mueca. Genial, la que faltaba. Ya podía ir olvidándose de estudiar.

―Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No vienes a estudiar? Al lado nuestro se han sentado unos Gryffindor de segundo a los que hemos… ―se interrumpió al ver a Hermione sentada en la mesa contigua a la estantería― Oh, tú. Draco, ¿no notas el aire enrarecido?

Hermione se levantó bruscamente del sitio y miró amenazadoramente a Pansy, quien le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

―¿Qué les habéis hecho a los niños? ―inquirió ignorando el insulto. Total, la hueca cabeza de la Slytherin no daba para más. Lo primero era lo primero. Su orgullo de prefecta no podía tolerar las malas intenciones de los de esa retorcida casa.

―Nada que no se arregle con un buen psicólogo. ―Draco soltó una risita y Hermione bufó. ―Aunque creo que será dinero perdido si van a ver ese careto que tienes día sí, día también. ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo lo traumática que resultas a los pequeños cachorros? Luego hablan de nosotros. Eres cruel, Granger.

―Y tú debes hacerte mirar eso que anda mal en tu cabeza, Parkinson, porque resulta preocupante.

Con estas palabras, Hermione recogió sus apuntes de Transformaciones y el libro para irse a otro sitio. Las peleas no le gustaban, aunque fuesen verbales, y discutir con los Slytherin era como hacerlo con la pared de tu cuarto ―aunque esta por lo menos te escuchaba y no te insultaba―. Buscó desesperadamente una mesa libre para sentarse, pero en la hora que había pasado la biblioteca se había llenado aún más. Suspirando resignada, se sentó contra una estantería en un lugar apartado. No era un sitio muy cómodo y los azulejos podrían hacerle coger un resfriado, pero por lo menos no había nadie a la vista que la molestase. Por fin podía estudiar…

―¿Sabes? Ni tan siquiera sabes contestar mejor que nosotros. Eres un desastre de persona, Granger.

La chica soltó un gemido sonoro cerrando los ojos, a lo que Draco contestó con una media sonrisa. Salió de detrás de la estantería en la que se había escondido ―porque Hermione estaba segura de que no se había puesto ahí casualmente― y se colocó de pie frente a ella. "No le mires. Si le ignoras, se aburrirá y se irá. Es como un niño malcriado. Bueno, ES un niño malcriado, y así es como se les trata", se dijo Hermione abriendo su libro de Transformaciones.

―Y es que lo más gracioso es que lo intentas. Nunca, repito, nunca podrás vencer a la venenosa lengua de un Slytherin. Se podría dar el remoto caso que llegaras a igualar alguna de mis marcas (creo que te animo demasiado), pero eso te va a ser imposible.

―La transformación de objetos inanimados resulta sencilla si se siguen los siguientes pasos…

―Y, para colmo, ni lees bien. Tu voz resulta de lo más monótona. Estoy a un paso de dormirme. Nada haces como Merlín manda.

Hermione cerró con fuerza el libro sobresaltando ligeramente al Slytherin y se puso en pie con violencia medida. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes, Malfoy? ¿Es tan aburrida tu vida que tienes que venir a molestar a otros para sentirte realizado? Saco mejores notas que tú, mi caligrafía es mejor que la tuya, leo con perfecta dicción, no me rebajo a vuestro nivel con palabras tan soeces y mi casa es la favorita para ganar el campeonato de quidditch. NO me estás superando en nada. NO eres superior a mí. NO haces nada mejor que yo.

―Beso mucho mejor que tú.

La Gryffindor se descolocó momentáneamente ante la salida de Draco, pero no se dejó confundir.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que beso mal? ―inquirió con tono misterioso. Lo cierto es que sólo había besado a un chico en su vida, pero éste no se había quejado. Por estadística, a todos los que besaba les encantaba.

―No lo sé. Pero ya que me pides que lo compruebe…

―¿Qué yo te he pedido…? Espera un momento…

Hermione se vio repentinamente aplastada contra la estantería, con un cuerpo pegándose completamente al suyo. La boca de Draco se apoderó de la suya con brusquedad, como si estuviera ansioso. La chica no pudo reaccionar, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Aquello no podía estar pasando, el insufrible Draco Malfoy no la podía estar besando. Por un segundo pensó en apartarse y pegarle un bofetón, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no quería responder.

Debía ser una pesadilla. Era completamente irreal, imposible. No obstante, el roce de su lengua contra la suya le provocaba unos extraños estremecimientos que no podía ignorar ni hacerse creer que no existían. Sí, le estaba besando. No, no tenía ningún sentido. Lo cierto es que no la importaba.

Contó desde diez en tanto ponía ambas manos en la espalda del Slytherin. Se arrojó completamente al beso mientras la cuenta iba llegando a su destino, sorprendiendo a Draco. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Entonces empujó fuertemente al chico para separarlo de ella ―eso ya no le produjo mucha sorpresa―. Dignidad, ante todo.

―Y éste es el momento en el que yo digo que estás para que te encierren, Malfoy ―comentó modulando su voz. Como si fuera a permitirle saber lo agitada que estaba. Ya podía decir que había besado a dos chicos, aunque uno fuera más bien una serpiente.

―¿Por besar mejor que tú? Ya te gustaría ―contestó él con un jadeo.

―¿Cómo se puede saber quién besa mejor así? Merlín, tratas de volverme loca, pero no te dejaré. Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco vio marchar a la Gryffindor a paso firme y se revolvió el pelo. No tenía que haber hecho eso. Una cosa eran las fantasías morbosas y otra muy diferente llevarlas a cabo. Era una sangre sucia, por Morgana. Por suerte no había interpretado sus intenciones como en verdad eran. Mejor así. ¿Cómo podría molestarla tanto si supiera qué ocultaban sus pensamientos? Se reiría en su cara.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia su mesa en la sala principal de la biblioteca. Podía hacer una concesión a Granger. Él era superior a ella en muchos aspectos, pero en el beso se había producido un innegable empate.

A todo esto, debía ponerse a estudiar Transformaciones. Su pequeña obsesión podría creerse alguien si al día siguiente sacaba mejor nota que él.

Pobre ilusa. Todavía no conocía a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione llegó a la sala común tras emprender una descontrolada carrera. Quienes la veían pasar miraban tras ella para ver si alguien la perseguía. Y es que Hermione huía, por supuesto, pero de la escena del crimen. Sin hablar con nadie se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos. No había estudiado Transformaciones. Puede que fuera a suspender. No había ayudado a los Gryffindor con quien Parkinson y los suyos se habían metido. No había hecho ni caso a Ginny al pasar junto a ella en la sala común. Había besado a Draco Malfoy.

Y lo que era aún peor: le había gustado.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora sí. Opiniones y demás, por review._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


End file.
